The new mango tree ‘Tropica’, which originated as a chance seedling of unknown parentage, was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated orchard in Clanwilliam, South Africa. ‘Tropica’ was selected for further observation due to the desirable qualities of its fruit. ‘Tropica’ has been asexually propagated by grafting in South Africa and has been observed to reproduce true-to-type over successive asexually propagated generations.
Although the parentage of ‘Tropica’ is unknown, the inventor believes the parentage of his new variety may include ‘Heidi’ (not patented) and ‘Sensation’ (not patented) mango varieties. As compared to ‘Heidi’, ‘Tropica’ has a less sensitive skin that makes it more suitable for shipping. ‘Tropica’ does not have the internal quality problems sometimes found in ‘Sensation’.
The colors of the claimed variety may vary with lighting conditions. Color characteristics of the variety should therefore be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.